The Professor's Journal - Curious Village
The Professor's Journal is the professor's record of the investigation so far. The player can check this to help remember what has happened in the game, aside from the initial reminder when the game is started again. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village 'Note:' these entries are from the UK version of the game and may differ from the US version.'' Lady Dahlia's Letter A most fascinating letter found its way to me the other day. It came to me from one Lady Dahlia, widow to Baron Augustus Reinhold. Her letter details how an unusual object known only as the Golden Apple is to decide how her late husband's fortune is split up. The entire matter sounds terribly interesting, and I've arranged for Luke to accompany me on a visit to St Mystere, the site of the whole incident. Chasing Claudia A thunderous noise rang out during my conversation with Lady Dahlia. The din was so deafening that it caused her cat, Claudia, to run off. Losing her cat put Lady Dahlia in quite a temper, so we have taken on the rather irritating task of chasing a wayward feline. But enough of cats. Just what was that noise? Looking for the Inn Some rascal has made off with the crank to the village drawbridge. For the moment, it seems that we are unable to leave St Mystere. Though we're still out looking for that cat, I've decided we should make lodging arrangements before it gets too late. I recall seeing an inn around the village entrance. Back to Chasing Claudia We've succeeded in procuring rooms for the night, but the village's only inn is undergoing renovations. As such, we'll stay in the attic. At least I know we'll be safe; the innkeeper is a sturdy woman who no doubt knows how to wield a rolling pin should the need arise. Now back to looking for that cat... Claudia Found! It was a long struggle that cost Luke some scratches to his face and perhaps his pride, but we finally managed to catch Claudia. I think now it would be appropriate to make our way back to the mansion and inform Lady Dahlia of our success. The Murder Upon our return to Reinhold Manor, we were greeted with the awful news of Simon's murder. Ramon was also subsequently nowhere to be found. Seeing Lady Dahlia's distress, I've agreed to search the village for her missing servant. The inspector investigating the murder seems to think I had something to do with it. Beyond the Clock Tower A large gate bars the way through the base of the clock tower. In order to investigate the north side of the village, it is imperative that we make our way through that gate. But how do we get through? St Mystere's Puzzle Obsession A positively gargantuan gentleman named Deke stands in front of the clock tower gate and refuses to let anyone through who hasn't solved 12 puzzles. That's easy enough, but it is a bit odd... Everyone in this village seems to have a curiously strong affinity for puzzles. The North Side of St Mystere We've finally succeeded in passing through the gate and have made our way to the north of the village. The roads here are winding and narrow. Surely one of these people knows something of Ramon's whereabouts. I'll be sure to ask around. Gathering Information After talking with that boisterous fellow Jarvis, we learned that a man by the name of Zappone may have some information for us. He's apparently hanging about the area past the gate, where the road forks. Zappone's All Talk After talking to Zappone, one thing is certain. The man certainly has a talent for sounding like he has valuable information, which is to say, he didn't know much of anything. Oh, well. At least he let us know we should seek out Crouton, the owner of the restaurant down by the park, for more information. Rumours at the Restaurant The rumour mill is churning. Feeding the frenzy are the disturbing number of disappearances and the thunderous booming that is said to emanate from the tower above St Mystere. To top it off, Crouton says there is a shadowy figure running around kidnapping people. We need to visit the local cafe to find out more. Gerard's Request Our investigation continues even as night falls upon St Mystere. We were on our way to the cafe through the passage below the clock tower when we bumped into Gerard, who was in a spot of bother. He said he dropped something of great value near the park, but is scared of venturing out alone at night. As I always tell Luke, a gentleman's first duty is to help those around him, so we've offered to aid in the search. The Inn at Night Deke pointed us in Beatrice's direction, as she was the one who actually found Gerard's lost watch. Poor Deke really was stuck we found him. Though terrified of being out in the dark, he refused to go home until he solved a puzzle that was bothering him. I suppose we should pay Beatrice a visit. Beatrice's Advice Beatrice said that Ramon frequents a small cafe in the village and that we might be able to find him there. She also gave us Gerard's lost watch. As soon as we return the watch to its owner, we can get back to our investigation in a timely manner. To the Cafe With Gerard's watch returned, we are finally free to return to our investigation of Ramon's disappearance. I must admit that I'm feeling a bit weary and do hope we will find him at the cafe. Talk of a Kidnapper The cafe owner, Crumm, was extremely helpful. He told us where we can find a man who had a run-in with the aged kidnapper. This witness lives just north of the cafe. I hope against hope that Ramon is merely off somewhere napping, but I have a dreadful feeling that the worst has happened... In any case, I must talk to this Prosciutto. The Strange Old Man To our shock, we stumbled across the very kidnapper we were investigating just as he nabbed Ramon and dashed off. We tried to report our findings to the inspector forthwith, but just as we were about to reveal our findings, to our bewilderment, Ramon returned home. Just what is going on here? The Morning Summons Today marks our second day in St Mystere, and I was secretly hoping I could start the day off properly with a little tea, but no such luck. We've been summoned to Reinhold Manor and must hurry over to meet the inspector before he loses his patience. No Cakes for Chelmey Chelmey was shouting at Matthew for bringing him cakes when we arrived, and was also angry that we'd been conducting an investigation that runs parallel to his own. As much as I'd like to help find Simon's killer, there are other matters we should attend to first. Namely, checking in on Ramon to see what, if anything, he remembers of last night. Vanishing Memories I had hoped Ramon would remember something of last night, but it's as I feared, he remembers nothing. How could someone go through something as jarring as a kidnapping and remember nothing of it? For now, I must put my curiosity aside and return to our search for the Golden Apple. Perhaps Matthew can tell us something. The Nanny Talking with Matthew revealed that the Reinholds formerly had another servant in their employ. Unless I'm mistaken, Matthew was referring to Ingrid, the nanny in that old photo we saw earlier. She is usually out by the village shop at this time of day, so finding her shouldn't prove too difficult. Flora's Mother Ingrid told us the story of how Flora's mother passed from this world. The baron must have truly loved his former wife, for her grave lies within his garden, presumably so that, even in death, she could stay close to him. The Beautiful Grave Lady Viola's grave is a truly beautiful place. The baron's devotion and love for her is reflected in every detail of the place. Matthew mentioned that the baron kept a diary detailing his thoughts. If we can find it, I imagine there is much we could learn from its pages. The Baron's Diary The pages of Baron Reinhold's diary were filled with passages reflecting upon his deep love for his child and late wife. We also discovered that the baron left a note disclosing the location of the Golden Apple in the possession of a good friend of his. Perhaps Ingrid knows this friend of the baron's? Talking With Ingrid Sadly, even Ingrid, despite her intimate ties with the Reinhold family, seemed to know nothing that would help our investigation. Ingrid recommended we pay Zappone a visit, and so we shall. Really, though, does that man ever have anything useful to say? A Total Disappointment As I suspected, Zappone hadn't a single piece of good advice for us regarding the baron's mystery friend. If we are to find the individual we seek, it looks like we'll need to rely on the time-honoured technique of taking to the streets and talking to the villagers. Chelmey in the Papers While talking with Giuseppe in the market, I stumbled upon a newspaper article outlining the inspector's latest collar. As I turned to leave the market, I bumped into a man named Archibald who claims to have been a friend of the baron's. It turns out the baron bequeathed a desk to Archibald. I simply can't wait to take a look at it up close. The Baron's Note Archibald was kind enough to invite us to examine the desk he received from the baron. Sure enough, hidden inside the desk was a note that seems to have something to do with the location of the Golden Apple. I'll investigate the note in more detail later, but for now, Beatrice has asked us to return to the inn, and we mustn't keep her waiting. The Vanishing Guest Beatrice called us to the inn to tell us about a guest who had the audacity to leave without paying. It seems we aren't the only outsiders around. I'll be sure to help Beatrice when the time is right, but first I want to investigate the road in the northern part of the village. The Silent Girl Moments after we arrived in the northern part of the village, a girl appeared before us. From her expression, it was clear she had a message for us, but something in the shadows frightened her off before she could say anything. She did, however, leave behind a clue, namely a single ticket to the village's Ferris wheel. The Sealed Park Spurred on by the Ferris wheel ticket the young girl left behind, Luke and I tried to gain access to the park, but its gate was locked shut. Perhaps that man from the village hall, Rodney, can help us get the gate open. Finding a Way into the Park It seems the only person who can get us into the park is the park caretaker. Now if we could only find the man. Rodney mentioned that the caretaker had the additional duty of looking after the villager sewer system. Maybe the caretaker is below ground today? The Park, At Last It took a trip into the sewers to do it, but we finally succeeded in locating the park caretaker. He was quite pleasant to deal with and consented to open the park for us after we helped him with a slightly problematic puzzle. Now that the gate is finally open, we can set about exploring the park. The Lost Amusement Park The silence of the park was so unnatural, it was hard to believe that this was ever a place of recreation. All existing structures are deserted, or, in the case of one small shack, locked shut. If there is useful information to be found here, I don't see it yet. But I believe the Ferris wheel warrants a look. A Close Call Luke and I searched every crevice of that Ferris wheel, but it failed to yield any information about the Golden Apple. What's more, it inexplicably broke free from its supports and chased us around the park! We were lucky enough to escape with our lives, but the shack to the north was completely decimated. At least now we can see what lies beneath the shack. Could it be an underground tunnel to the tower? We've Found a Key Who would have imagined that the tiny shack held the entrance to an underground tunnel and a quaint storage room? More unexpected still was our discovery of a small key shaped like the tower itself. Could this odd little key truly unlock a path to the tower? Leaving the Park Luke keeps pushing for us to proceed straight to the dead end by the tower, but before we do, I have a suspicion of my own that I feel the need to confirm. Before we go anywhere else, I think it best we stop by the inn. I think we might be able to identify the person that has been watching us all this time. The Inspector's Call In order to confirm my hunch, I asked Beatrice to lend me the last few days' worth of newspapers, but it seems that someone has made off with the whole stack. Those papers would have been the decisive proof needed to confirm my suspicions, but I'll have to go on without them. I'd like to continue searching for the papers, but the inspector has summoned us, so I'll have to give up on that for now. The Girl's Warning En route to the mansion, we ran into that shawled girl again. I meant to ask her many things, but she vanished moments after she appeared. She stayed just long enough to warn us to stay away from the tower. Arriving at the manor, I noticed something peculiar about Matthew's expression today. Why has the inspector called us here? Enter Don Paolo Behind the vinyl mask, the man who had posed as the inspector all this time was none other than the brilliant scientist Don Paolo. It seems he, too, was after the Reinhold fortune. He alluded to some larger mystery at work here in the village, and I'm fairly certain I know which one he means. The Path Opens Using the key we found beneath the waterside shack and the note in Archibald's desk, we have managed to open a path to the tower. I am relieved that we have finally made true progress in our investigation, but this is no time to revel. What mysteries await inside? Climbing the Tower After a bit of a tumble, we came face-to-face with the man who abducted Ramon. The man, Bruno, laid out the bare truth for us. This village was, as I suspected, constructed from scratch. Now I am certain that the treasure we seek waits for us at the top of this tower. The Real Golden Apple After a seemingly endless climb and several trying puzzles, we've at long last reached the top floor. Awaiting our arrival there was Flora, the baron's daughter and the true Golden Apple. It seems that, in accordance with her father's wishes, she has been living quietly in this tower and waiting for Luke and I to reach the top. The Fortune's Location With the secrets of St Mystere finally brought to light, I think Luke has begun to doubt whether there really was a fortune to be found in the first place. But I still believe in its existence and, unless I'm mistaken, the baron has hidden it somewhere right under our noses. de:Tagebuch Category:Gameplay Elements Category:CV